Gym Leader Saving Organization I : Kanto
by Zon20
Summary: GLSO adalah organisasi yang bekerja pada bidang penyelamatan,mereka memiliki banyak pekerja,dari Admin sampai ke Agen,satu dari mereka memiliki cerita,ikuti kisahnya,banyak misteri untuk diceritakan. GLSO is an organization that works in saving program,they has many worker,from Admin to an Agent.One of them has a llow this story untill end,there are so many Mystery to tell.
1. Misty's Tragedy

_Ini adalah FanFic kedua saya(setelah yang pertama gagal).Hope You Like It!_

**_DISCLAIMER_**

**_I Do Not Own Pokemon_**

**_Full Credit to Pokemon Company who made this cool character._**

_Aku menyukai Pokemon sejak kecil,dan mencintai Gym Leader,jadi jangan kaget jika Aku suka membuat FanFic bertema Gym Leader._

_I Love Pokemon since i was a boy,and i really love Gym Leader,so dont be shock,if i like to make a FanFic about Gym Leader._

* * *

**Gym Leader Saving Organization**

**Mystery/Tragedy/Drama/Comedy**

**Warning**

**This story may contain:**

**Typo,Missing Word (I didn't knew,why remove many word in this Fic,dont worry,i fixed it).**

**Disini tercantum banyak karakter (Baca saja para Gym Leader dan keluarga atau kawan-kawan)**

**This Fic contain many Character (Read: Gym Leader and Family or Friend)**

* * *

_[Narrator's POV]_

Organisasi ini terbentuk 5 tahun setelah Red menjadi seorang yang hanya berisikan Gym Leader ini sangat aktif di bidang penyelamatan dan perlindungan Pokémon,Brock sebagai pendirinya sangat bangga atas ini,Organisasi ini bernama Gym Leader Saving Organization atau bisa disingkat GLSO,Brock mengakui,jika pembuatan organisasi ini tidaklah mudah,ia harus bisa mengundang seluruh Gym Leader dalam organisasi yang setahun berdiri di tanah Kanto ini,GLSO juga membangun kantor di Hoenn,didirikan oleh Juan atas kemauan dirinya sendiri,sebenarnya ia ingin membuat Yayasan perlindungan Pokémon sendiri,yang ingin ia beri nama Juan Foundation,tetapi karena Brock mengetahui itu,Brock mengajak kerjasama Juan,dan membuat kantor kedua di Sootopolis City, kantor utama berada di Pewter City,Kanto.

_[Misty's POV]_

Sebagai agen,Aku harus bisa meningkatkan kekuatan dan kelincahan tubuhku,Pagi itu..

"Oke..sarapan sereal itu memang sangat enak,tiada bandingnya sama Roti,"Ujarku penuh semangat.

"Mungkin ini saatnya Aku membangunkan Starmie dari tidurnya,ia butuh berlatih!"Aku mengeluarkan Starmie dari PokéBall-nya."Star..Mii!" ia sedikit kesal karena dibangunkan pagi-pagi sekali.

"Starmie! Ayo,berlatih di Gym pagi ini,"Ajakku,dengan sedikit malas Starmie mengangguk dan masuk kembali ke PokéBall.

Udara pagi di Cerulean City hari ini tidak seperti biasanya,ada bau asap yang menyengat hidung,Aku membatalkan perjalananku ke Gym,dan mencari asal bau itu.

"Bau asap kimia..aneh..,sepertinya,bau itu berasal dari Lab milik Bill,tapi..,"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Lab milik Bill.

"..Lab milik Bill kan Lab Elektronik? Masa ada kimia?"Aku mulai bingung.

Aku melewati para Trainer yang sedang berlatih,Aku butuh salah satu dari mereka untuk membantuku,Aku mengajak tiga orang sampai di depan lab,kebulan asap berada di atapnya,Aku mengetuk pintu lab perlahan,tetapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu,sekali lagi ku ketuk pintu lab,dan tak ada yang membukakan,Aku membuka pintunya perlahan.

"Lab ini gelap..,"Kataku kepada para trainer dibelakangku.

"Leader,Aku bisa menggunakan Flash milik Pikachu-ku,bolehkah?"Tawar salah seorang trainer yang mengenakan baju hijau.

"Baiklah..,"Aku berjalan mundur kebelakang.

"Pikachu,Flash!"Pikachu mengeluarkan -tiba seseorang mendorong Trainer itu,dan kawannya mengambil Pikachu,sontak Aku kaget dan menjerit,Trainer yang lain kaget dan bersiap mengeluarkan Poké itu mengenakan baju Lab,dan bertopeng.

"Si..Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di Lab milik Bill?"Tanyaku.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu! Ini urusan kami,dan sekarang pergilah!"Dua orang itu mengusir kami.

"Tidak akan! Leader,kami akan mengurus mereka,cepat temukan Bill!"Kedua Trainer dibelakangku bersedia membantuku,Aku bergegas mencari Bill, ,Aku meminta Starmie untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Bill! Bill!"Aku berteriak sambil menyingkirkan barang-barang,dan membuka semua pintu yang ada disana.

Aku menemukan Bill didalam ruang PokéTransform yang sedang dalam keadaan mati,Bill dalam keadaan pingsan,mungkin ia sudah tidak diberi makan dan udara selama beberapa jam.

"Beruntunglah,kau selamat dan tidak berubah menjadi Pokémon Bill..,"Aku memeluk Bill,sambil membangunkannya,tetapi,Bill tidak kunjung bangun,Aku membiarkannya terlebih dahulu,selagi Aku juga akan melawan kedua orang itu,sekaligus menebak siapa dibalik topeng itu.

"Aku butuh bantuan dari siapapun,lebih baik,Aku menelepon Janine,"Aku menelepon Janine,salah satu Agen juga di GLSO,sama sepertiku.

Aku keluar dari ruang PokéTransform dan memerintah Starmie menyerang.

_[Janine's POV]_

"Ah..bosan,pagi-pagi tidak ada yang seru dan menantang!"Keluhku.

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam rumah,Aku ingin membuat secangkir teh ini cuaca cerah,tetapi tidak ada angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus,ini pertanda hujan,Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyirami tanaman pagi ini.

Teh ku sudah jadi,Aku meneguknya perlahan,sambil menikmati indahnya rumah.

'Kring..!Kring..!'Suara PokéNav pertanda datangnya telefon,Aku mengangkat PokéNav ku.

"Halo..Misty? Ada apa?"Tanyaku.

"Janine! Tolonglah Aku,Laboratorium Bill ...,pokoknya,kamu sekarang bantu Aku! Cepat! Beranjaklah pergi ke Laboratorium Bill!"Kata Misty panik,sepertinya suatu masalah sedang terjadi,Aku bergegas mengambil Pokémon ku dan terbang menaiki Crobat.

Aku sampai di depan Lab,Pintu lab terbuka,Aku mengeluarkan Nidoqueen untuk melindungiku,Aku masuk kedalam Lab,Lab dalam keadaan berantakan,semua rusak,dan tak ada seorang pun didalam,Aku merasa ditipu oleh Misty,Aku sedikit kesal dan memutuskan untuk pergi,tetapi sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku.

"MMM..!Mmmm!"Suara orang yang sedang disekap!.

"Ya ampun! Suara orang yang sedang disekap!"Aku bergegas masuk dan menyingkirkan seluruh perabotan.

Aku melihat Misty,Bill dan dua orang trainer sedang disekap didalam ruangan.

"Mis..Misty!"Aku segera membantunya melepaskan tali dan selotip.

Aku bertanya kepada Misty,apa yang terjadi,Misty menceritakan semua,dibantu oleh dua trainer yang membantunya.

"Baiklah..,Aku akan segera meringkus kasus ini,dan mengadukan kasus ini ke kantor pusat GLSO,"Ujarku.

Misty,Bill dan kedua trainer itu kubawa menuju Poliklinik di Cerulean itu,Aku terbang bersama Crobat menuju Kantor Pusat di Pewter City.

"Hmm..dua orang bertopeng ya?"Kata Brock sambil berfikir.

"Iya Brock,Aku harus meringkus masalah ini,siapakah dua orang bertopeng itu? Dan apakah maksud mereka datang ke Lab milik Bill?"Tanyaku.

"Mungkin..mereka mencuri sebuah alat di Lab milik Bill..?"Jawab yang sedang berada di kantor pusat,karena ada kepentingan.

"Aku ingin,para Agen Junior ikut bekerja dalam kejadian ini,"Ujarku.

"Maksudmu..,mereka kau suruh untuk memata-matai kedua orang itu?"Tanya Brock balik.

"Yap,benar sekali,dan Aku ingin tahu,mereka berasal dari organisasi apa,"Lanjutku.

"Baiklah..,Aku setuju padamu!".

Kejadian ini menjadi topik besar yang dibahas pertama kali tahun ini.

* * *

_**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Janine bisa meringkus kejadian ini? Dan,apakah para Gym Leader lain tahu atas kejadian ini?**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Done! Phew..,well,i fixed the missing Reading my Friend..**

**:)**


	2. Gary,Erika,dan Sabrina

**Gym Leader Saving Organization**

**Mystery/Tragedy/Drama/Comedy**

**Warning**

**This story may contain:**

**Typo,Missing Word (I didn't knew,why remove many word in this Fic,dont worry,i fixed it).**

**Disini tercantum banyak karakter (Baca saja para Gym Leader dan keluarga atau kawan-kawan)**

**This Fic contain many Character (Read: Gym Leader and Family or Friend)**

* * *

_[Gary's POV]_

Tak kusangka sudah setahun GLSO berdiri,dan Aku berhasil menjadi ketua Seksi Kemanusiaan di GLSO,ini sangat membanggakan!.Yap,pekerjaan ku di GLSO adalah sebagai ketua Seksi Kemanusiaan,kami memberi pengarahan terhadap para Manusia yang tidak peduli ataupun tidak becus merawat Pokémon,kami memiliki para sub-worker yang masuk dalam sub-group PokéHelper,mereka berkerja di tempat terpisah,ada yang di Day Care,Pokémon Fan Club,dan ada juga yang berkeliling kota,sambil berpatroli.

"Ah..,segarnya sore hari ini,ini membuatku menjadi sedikit semangat!"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah,sebenarnya hari ini Aku harus pergi ke Gym sekaligus kantor resmi seksi Kemanusiaan,tetapi suasana sore ini membuatku malas untuk masuk kedalam sebuah bangunan.

"Sebaiknya,Aku jalan-jalan mengelilingi Viridian City,masih ada waktu sebelum malam tiba,"Aku mengambil sepedaku di garasi,Aku mengenakan kaus biasa,agar bisa menikmati segarnya sore.

Aku melihat seseorang memikul barang besar dipunggungnya,kawannya membantu mengangkat barang besar itu,mereka berdua menggunakan topeng,Aku mendekati mereka,siapa tahu mereka butuh bantuan,Aku menyuruh Eevee-ku mendekati mereka,Aku mengikuti Eevee-ku.

"Hai..,"Sapaku,kedua orang itu hanya diam,dan berusaha kabur.

"Hei..,apa yang kalian lakukan? Apakah kalian butuh bantuan?"Mereka tetap diam,dan mengejar mereka menggunakan sepeda.

"Hei..! Apa yang kalian bawa? Aku bisa membantu kalian membawakannya!"Mereka tetap diam,tidak mempedulikanku.

Sepertinya mereka tidak butuh bantuanku,jadi Aku berhenti mengejar mereka,kedua orang itu melanjutkan perjalananku.

_[Erika's POV]_

"Leader,ini Teh mu..,"Michelle memeberikan Teh yang kupesan tadi.

Aku meneguk Teh buatan Michelle dan Jumpluff miliknya,malam di Celadon City hari ini sangatlah dingin,Aku jadi malas pulang ke rumah,Aku memutuskan untuk menginap di Gym,hanya untuk malam ini saja.

"Leader,apakah kau butuh bantal dan selimut? Aku akan mengambilnya di kamarmu di Apartemen,"Tawar Tanya.

"Baiklah Tanya,terimakasih banyak!"Jawabku.

Tanya pergi keluar Gym sambil mengenakan Jaket,dan pergi ke Apartemen.

Aku berkerja sebagai Ketua Seksi Lingkungan di GLSO,setiap hari,Aku dan para Trainer wanita di Gym-ku berpatroli melihat-lihat lingkungan yang cocok untuk Pokémon,dan akan membereskan Lingkungan yang sangat buruk bagi Pokémon.

Hari ini Aku melihat sebuah mobil dan beberapa orang berkumpul di taman belakang Celadon Condominiums,mereka membuat taman rusak berantakan,Aku tidak mengerti,kenapa pemilik Kondominium itu tidak marah,sepertinya pemiliknya takut,karena gerombolan orang misterius itu berbadan besar,dan bertopeng,Aku datang memprotes mereka,dan akhirnya mereka berjanji akan pulang malam ini,begini ceritanya:

_Flashback_

_ Sore ini,Aku bersama para cewek,menemui gerombolan orang misterius itu,Aku akan memprotes mereka,mereka sangat tidak peduli lingkungan,padahal taman belakang Celadon Condominiums adalah tempat Pokémon milik pengunjung Condominiums ini Pokémon milik pengunjung tidak sedang bermain di taman,sepertinya mereka takut akan orang-orang misterius menemui salah seorang dari mereka,ia adalah lelaki berutubuh besar._

_ "Hei!Kau bodoh ya? Ini adalah taman belakang yang biasa digunakan Pokémon pengunjung berkumpul! Sekarang..,cepat kalian pergi dari taman ini!"Bentakku._

_ "Oh..oh..maafkan Aku Celadon City Gym Leader Erika,tetapi kami harus berada disini terlebih dahulu,sambil menyelesaikan proyek kami,"Ujarnya._

_ "Tidak bisa!Kalian harus pergi dari sini segera!"Bentakku lebih keras._

_ "Kami tidak akan pergi,sebelum Leader melawan kami semua!"Ia menantangku dalam Pokémon Battle._

_ "Hm! Baiklah jika itu mau kalian!"Aku menerima tantangan mereka dengan penuh semangat._

_ "Oke..kawan-kawan,keluarkan Pokémon kalian! Kita akan melakukan battle bersama-sama!"Ia menantangku untuk melakukan battle 5 vs 1._

_ "Leader..! Aku akan membantumu!"Ujar Michelle._

_ "Tidak perlu Michelle..,Aku bisa melawan mereka..,"Kataku kepada Michelle._

_ "Leader,Michelle benar,kami berhak membantumu..,"Tambah Julia._

_ "Tidak perlu!"Bentakku._

_Aku melakukan battle,dan akhirnya Aku menyesali,kenapa Aku tidak menerima bantuan Michelle dan Julia,Aku kalah dalam battle ini,Pokémon mereka kebanyakan bertipe Poison,sedangkan Aku bertipe Grass._

_ "Tenanglah Leader,kami akan pulang malam nanti,setelah kedua kawan kami kembali..,"Mereka membuat janji,dan Aku menerimanya._

_Flashback End_

Akhirnya aku memerintah Michelle untuk pergi ke Taman Belakang Celadon Condominiums malam ini,janji mereka sudah ditepati,mereka sudah hilang dari taman.

Tak sadar karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi,Aku mendapat message dari Kantor Pusat GLSO,message itu berisi:

Erika

Erika,bisakah besok pagi kau datang ke Kantor Pusat? Ada topic penting dan terbaru,yang harus kita bahas,ini menyangkut kejadian yang dialami Misty dan mohon kau datang besok pagi.

Terima Kasih

GLSO Team

"Huh?Ada topic penting dan baru? Aku harus cepat-cepat tidur malam ini,"Ujarku,setelah itu,Tanya datang membawa selimut dan bantal dari Apartemenku.

_[Sabrina's POV]_

Aku berlatih sihir bersama Alakazam malam ini di Gym,PokéNav ku berbunyi,menandakan ada Message :

Sabrina

Sabrina,bisakah besok pagi kau datang ke Kantor Pusat? Ada topic penting dan terbaru,yang harus kita bahas,ini menyangkut kejadian yang dialami Misty dan mohon kau datang besok pagi.

Terima Kasih

GLSO Team

Message dari GLSO,Aku diperintahkan untuk datang besok pagi,baiklah,Aku akan menyelesaikan latihanku malam ini,dan pulang ke rumah,Aku keluar dari Gym.

Aku melihat Mobil hitam berbentuk seperti box,dengan barang besar diikat diatasnya,Aku penasaran,karena jarang,ada Mobil barang bekerja malam-malam,Aku menerawang isi mobil itu dengan kekuatanku,isinya adalah sekumpulan orang-orang berbaju hitam,dan bertopeng,Aku memerintahkan Alakazam menggunakan move Telekinesis nya,untuk menghentikan mobil itu.

"Alakazam,Telekinesiskan mobil itu,mobil itu berisi orang-orang aneh,"Perintahku.

Mobil itu berhenti dan melayang 5cm diatas tanah,Aku membuka paksa pintu mobilnya,dan memerintahkan salah seorang didalamnya untuk turun.

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian bawa?"Tanyaku.

"Oh..ka..kami adalah..,kami bukan apa-apa,dan itu barang privasi kami,dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu,apa barang itu,"Ujarnya.

"Hah? Kau berani denganku?"Aku memarahi mereka.

"Hehe..baiklah Leader Sabrina,jika itu mau mu..,jika Anda kalah dalam battle,biarkan kami pergi dan menyelesaikan urusan kita,dan,jika kami kalah dalam battle,kami akan memberitahu identitas kami,dan membuka topeng kami,bagaimana?"Mereka menantangku.

"Baiklah,Alakazam,turunkan mobil itu,"Aku memerinatahkan Alakazam mengemabalikan mobil ke tanah,dan Battle dimulai.

* * *

Battle antara orang-orang misterius dan Sabrina? Sebenarnya,siapakah mereka? Ikuti kisahnya di Chapter 3!


End file.
